Of warewolf blood
by monkeyqueen88
Summary: So this is a soul eater warewolf story I thought of hopefully it will end up better then my first story sorry for short first chapter but it is just the epilogue so yeah soma trustar kiz and cronaXpatty AU
1. Epilogue

**MQ does not own soul eater just her oc kat**

A young wolf about a year old could be seen crying this wolf had black fur with white strips on the right side of her body and gold eyes then a older wolf with another wolf about the same age but with the white stripes on the left side came with the older wolf and the older wolf said "kat why are you crying there's nothing to cry about everyone Is ok, and nothing sad happened." Kat wiped away some tears with her paw and said "no mom is not ok look over there."and they did and saw a white wolf lieing there wounded.

Shortly after the other two wolves stared to cry and then the older wolf said" Kid , Kat go home I will return soon after you get back." They responded by saying" Yes father." and they both returned home only to be greeted by there friend a blue furred wolf who they just walked by and he thinks ok so they don't want to hang out today

**And there you have it the epilogue formy new story hopefully this one will turn out better then my first which I took down**

**MQ**


	2. Chapter 1

Hope** you all liked the epilogue here's chapter 1**

_MQ does not own soul eater just kat and this story_

15 years later...

( in kid and kats home)" kat you need to wake up school starts in one hour" kid calls from down stairs because kats room is up stairs and his is in the basement but he was calling from the front room. Kat groans but gets up any ways and gets ready for school then goes and gets brakefast then they leave for school( kat wheres a black and white version of makas out fit with different shoes and no gloves and her skirt is not a mini skirt but a normal skirt) on he walk to school they meet up with soul crona and the blue monkey known as black star. " hey guys" said kat " hi" they responded "you two ready for school."asked kid ( for this was there first year that they were not home schooled) " Hell yeah!"said black star " first year of real school" black star you are acting so un cool right now soul sighed whatever man your excited too I just know it because I am god hahhahahahahahhahahahahahahah plus who know we may find our "soul"mates at this new school." black star has a point soul anything could happen at this new school soul" added kat phff you two can thnk whetever you want does not change the fact that we are w... Soul was cut of by kid covering his mouth with his hand shhh soul we don't know who is listening they stop for a minute to look around and then two girls come up behind them and the one with forest green eyes and ash blond hair didn't notice them one the sidewalk until she walked in to souls back " oh sorry I was not paying attention to where I was walking" she looked up because she had fallen when she walked in to souls back " oh hey arent you the 4 new kids to the DWMA high school" they all nod " while that's cool I'm Maka and this is tsubaki she said while pointing to a tall girl with long black hair and we go to your school want to walk the rest of the way to school together" kat answered sure I'm katthy but everyone calls me kat, this is my twin brother kid, the blue haired monkey over there is black star, and the guy you ran into is soul she said while pointing to each one in turn " oh while nice to meet you all." replied Maka " **it is always nice to meet the man who is going to surpass god." shouted black star** makas eye brow twitched with anger and tsubaki had to keep here from Maka choping black star and thy all where thinking the same thing and said " what exactly is she trying to do" one question do any of you care if she hits black star they all shake there heads she's says ok and let's Maka go makkkkaaaa...chop black star gets a Maka chop to the head and there's a small fountain of blood coming from where he was hit they all minus black star just say "what was that" a Maka chop they all start laughing And black star says hey owww that hurt what was that for. For being annoying they all laugh agin you don't know the half of it says soul then they all walk to school

**Sorry for the short chapter but here are there schedules ****for school**

**Soul **

**Math **

**Art **

**Music **

**PE**

**Lunch**

**Science**

**English**

**Kid and kat**

**Math **

**Science **

**Music**

**Art**

**Lunch **

**PE**

**English**

**Black star **

**PE**

**Art **

**Science**

**Math**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**English**

**Maka **

**Science **

** Art**

**music**

**PE**

**Lunch**

**Math**

**English**

**Tsubaki**

**Art **

**Science**

**Math**

**PE**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**English**

**There you have it the the school schedule for them all**

**MQ**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Hey thex for all the views but I will not update if I don't get 1 review by** **tommorow so any way here is chapter 2 ****th****ank you sk8erwolf for following this story that means so much to me like I said before if no one reviews by tommorow I will not update but sorry for short chapters I will try to make them longer but yeah school and stuff so on with the story oh btw this is the the speech from now on)**

**Maka**

_**Soul**_

_Tsubaki_

_Blackstar_

Kid or cat

_"thinking" _

**ALL CAPS YELLING**

**: two or more people talking at the same time: **

**(MQs notes)**

**MQ**

Then when they get to school they all go off to there first class **( time skip to lunch because I don't know what I should do for the classess )** so then at the end of forth Maka and tsubaki asked soul if him and his friends wanted to eat with them and he said _**whatever**_ then they meet up with kid, kat, and the blue monkey then maka and tsubaki start to walk out of the lunch room and soul ask **_I thought you wanted us to eat with you guys why are you leavening the lunch room_**. **:Because we don't eat in the lunch room:** then the 4 new kids look at each other the followed and they went up all 5 flights of stairs and then one more black star said _wait this school only his five floors where are we going"_ Maka and tsubaki stop and turn towards them **:****we eat on the roof of the school:**they both said in unison" _oh ok_" is all he said in replie

They all go up to the roof too eat lunch and talk.

**_Oh by the way what where you talking about this morning that you did not see us?_**

**oh it was nothing we were just talking about our plans for this weekend** replied Maka oh

**What about you guys why were you just standing in the middle of the side walk** **:uhhhhhh nothing just black star being a idiot:** they all say but black star just says the first part

**O..ok whatever so how are you guys likening this school so far.**

**:Ehh it's ok: **they all said

**(sorry about the short chapter but one question would you rather have one to two short updates daily or one really long update a few times a week)**


	4. Chapter 3

**( ok so I know I probbly should have updated sooner but I had 0 inspiration until last night when I was doing homework so yeah here's the next chapter of werewolf blood)**

******Maka**

_****__**Soul**_

___Tsubaki_

_Blackstar_

Kid or cat

**"Liz or** **patty"**

___"thinking"_

******ALL CAPS YELLING**

******: two or more people talking at the same time:**

******(MQs notes)**

And at that moment the door to the roof opened reviling 2 blond girls

**: oh Liz patty what took you guys so long: **maka and tsubaki said at the same time

**" patty found a book about** **giraffes**( patty holds pu the book smileing)**and would not leave it and the check out line at the library was so lon...oh are this the new guys"**

**Yeah me and tsubaki meet them this morning when we were walking to school this is soul kid and kat and black star **ansered Maka while pointing to each one **oh guys this is liz aka Elisabeth Thompson and her little siter pattica but we all call her patty. : hi :** the four said then Liz and pattyjoined them in there conversation while eating there lunch **so Liz why did it take so long to check out the book**

**"oh while like I said the check out line was really long and guess why" ...**

**:ox: **Maka and tsubaki said with an Excalibur face

**"yep"**

**:whos ox:** the four newcomers said

_Oh ox is the only one who had a Better score then maka on a test so besicly hes makas only rival in school_

( Maka grolws)**  
**

_HAHAHAHA you sound like a puppy growling _

**What do you mean by that **(maka ask while tilting her head in confusen)

_here let me shows you_( black star growls)

_wow black*star you sound just like a wolf_

_Well d..._**:sorry about him he proble was gunna say some think stupid: **the rest the new kids say

**(Sorry for yet another really short chapter I apologies but Ido I just have never been ablerot write long chapters sorry and thank you bunny of amazement for being the first friend of this story)**

******- MQ**


End file.
